


Ink Stains

by Broken_hearted_but_brave



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_hearted_but_brave/pseuds/Broken_hearted_but_brave
Summary: Virgil August tries his hardest to not burn everything down around him, but being so cautious has its draw backs. Namely for three boys trying to gain his affection. Luckily for the four, Virgil has some pretty awesome friends. So long as the don't try using Virgil as a "human" torch again.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. If people are interested I have the continuation of this story ready to a point, and let me know if there is something you would like to see!

Remy was seriously fed up. First it was helping his parents ready for the White Royal Festival. A stupidly named festival to honor the royal families children, and absolutely redundant as nothing about the royal family was white.  
Then it was Dee and Remus fighting over the fact that Remus was indeed royalty and thus needed to remain with his family for all of this god forsaken, week long, festival.  
And now this...  
“Virgil would you mind wrapping up your protection spells? At this rate we will miss the festival!” Remy was two charms away from busting down this Ifrits door if not for his lovely partner.  
“Remy, please do calm down. Our little firebender needs to be as calm as possible. If casting one hundred… and one, fire charms helps him then let him do so.”  
Emile, the wonderful person they are, simply didn’t understand. If Virgil wanted to, he could truly cast one hundred and one spells and thus lead to them missing the entire festival. Then all his effort to get away from his parents for this week would be for not. Who cared about the festival really! This was his chance to get cuddly and loving with his partner.  
Virgil would NOT ruin this for him.  
Luckily Virgil seemed to have heard Emile and sheepishly crept his door open.

“About time Virgil. I want to go meet up with Remus before he starts looking for me in a dumpster again.” Dee truly did not want to spend time with his royal, pain in the ass, boyfriend if he had to endure another bout of trash cuddles. Once was enough thank you very much.  
“Sorry Guys.” Virgil rubbed at his neck that was quickly turning to rose tinted obsidian. “I just really don’t want to set fire to anymore villages. Even more so villages with a festival going on.”  
“Oh please the people surely thought about that possibility already and definitely have measures ready.” Dee offered in some semblance of reassurance.  
“Besides it was really funny the last time ya set a place on fire girl. Pretty even.”  
“Not helpful Remy.” While Virgil threw a half hearted glare at Remy, he thanked Dee for that small comforting thought.

“Shall we go then?” Emile was slowly becoming more and more excited for the festival, if their quick body bouncing was anything to go by.  
“ yep let’s go babes!” Remy brought in his partner in an attempt to both still and cuddle his lovely being of joy.

Originally the plan of living out in the woods far from any major towns and cities was great. No noisy neighbors. No complaints about decor, sound, or late night ruckus. Adding onto a bonus of space for gardens, workshops, quite reading nooks, and pretty naturally growing plants. Then Virgil had somehow managed to gain not one but four very close friends during his few trips to the capital. 

Sure they could magic themselves closer when needed but then when would his friends be able to rattle on him if not during a long and “enjoyable”, as Remus put it, walk through a cursed and confusing forest. After all, a forest surrounding a magical kingdom like a vail could never be inviting and warm to anyone but the royals. Wouldn’t really help hide them if people liked going on adventures in it.

So after being condemned for his six hour long preparations and then being complained to about the distance from his home to the capital, to which he told them they could have teleported or left him at home. Which they vehemently objected to. They finally arrived at the eastern gate to Redi Reki, capital city for all mystical folk.


	2. Remus Enters

Remy had instantly latched onto Emile upon entering the city. Time had proven that his partner was far too attractive to leave alone. What if the next bumbling idiot who saw Emile was a slave trader?! The price for Remy’s darling partner would set the salver up for life, illegal or not. Of course that was the only reason, it totally wasn’t because the last time they visited a bar Emile happened to attract a large crowd of admirers and that Remy became jealous resulting in a three week cuddling session. Even if that was what occurred it’s not like Emile puts up with the clinginess because they enjoy it. Nope, they just want to avoid a repeat of the cuddle weeks.

Bluntly ignoring Remy, living proof that any being can be a koala not just shapeshifters and similar entities, Emile turned to Virgil and Dee.   
“So where are we meeting the others? At Aunt Peggy’s?”   
“After last time? No way.” Dee speeds up his step at the mention of that woman. Sure she had all the right intentions, but honestly, if they met up there again they wouldn’t be leaving for the next month with how much she could just yammer away.   
“So where are we meeting your boys?” Remy teased from his perch.  
“One, they're not my boys. We’re friends… I think? Two, I don’t even like them in that way. In answer of your original question, we’re going to the town plaza. They said something about a new café and game store that was a little ways from there.” Honestly they would have believed Virgil more if he wasn’t basically glowing pink at Remy’s jest.

Now this got Remy’s attention. Café? Coffee? Count him in. Sure he had planned on ditching the others for some Emile and Remy time, but this just bought his attention.   
“Nice Girl! I can totally go for a Large caramel frappe right now!”  
“Yeah yeah. We knew you were planning to ditch us if we didn’t go get coffee first thing. Besides I need an energy boost because of…. who am I kidding I always need an energy boost.” With that said Virgil sped up his pace in order to catch Dee. No way could he trust Remy and Emile to protect him from Roman’s banter. Honestly, if Virgil didn’t know any better, he would think that Roman was into him. Shame…

Just as Virgil reached Dee, Remus sprung out from nowhere launching both him and Dee into a stall on the edge of the plaza.   
“Dee! I had feared that you had been thrown into a dumpster!” The worry on Remus made it hard to tell if he was joking or not. Of course crashing into a stall tends to distract Dee from any form of worry, no matter how many times his boyfriend comes in for a crash landing.  
“God dammit Re! You broke this ladies stall!”  
“Do not worry Janus. I have insured that any stalls, near your projected arrival path, have been notified of Remus. As such any and all damages are covered without a need to go through various legal steps. After all… everyone knows Remus can’t be contained.”

Honestly scaring Virgil and Dee more than Remus’ spontaneous cuddle fest, which had gotten some ink splatters on Dee, thanks Remus… In addition to the scare, Virgil’s hair flared out, almost catching Remy who had caught up to them.

“Don’t do that Logan, please?” Virgil breathed out as he tapped out a breathing rhythm in order to calm his heart and hair. Entirely because of the scare not the fact that crush number one came out with no warning. Nope.  
“Guess it was a good thing you did all of those charms..”  
Logan, not hearing or maybe just not caring about Remy, turned to Virgil after helping up Dee and Remus. 

“I do apologize. It can be hard to give anyone warnings after Remus, and flying does not help to announce my presence. Though with how often we convene with each other and the fact that we were meeting here in the first place, I thought that my arrival was expected and known.”   
“Not everyone can think like you brainiac.” 

This time Remy made sure he was loud enough to hear, though he’s pretty sure Logan was jealous of his relation to Virgil. To which, eww, Virgil is basically his brother. So Logan was probably just ignoring his commentary. So minus 3 to Logan’s acceptable boyfriend points.

“Ah, right, sorry…”  
“No! No, it’s fine. It’s not like you meant any harm. Just… be a little louder please!” The glare Virgil threw over to Remy almost made Emile say something, but honestly this was all so entertaining that they felt no reason to join the conversation yet.

“UUUUUUUUGH! Stop your weird banter! It’s so booooring.” And there was Remus, in all his ADHD glory. Though no one truly opposed as they were already running late for the meet up with the others and cutting into Remy’s coffee time was a dangerous game to play.

So off they went following Remus and Logan to the meet up and hopefully get some coffee before Remy showed everyone the power of a coffee deprived coffee addict.

**Author's Note:**

> Again let me know what you think I really enjoy reading comments and taking in what others say in order to continue a story! Love you all <3


End file.
